Elysion/The Heavenly Terrace - Dialogues
First time entering the city: *Bartendress: "Welcome to the Heavenly Terrace. What would you like to know about?" ::Rush: "The neighboring cities." ::Bartendress: "Elysion's central location makes it simple to travel to many places from here. As for places worth visiting... Hmm, let's see. Balterossa, a large trade city to the southwest, has a huge population and a great selection of goods. Ooh, and there's Royotia, a mining town south past the desert. The area is famous for quality ore. Let's see... What other places are out there? You should go see for yourself!" ::After clearing the Numor Mine area the Bartendress adds more cities: ::Bartendress: "Oh, I almost forgot! Far to the southeast of Elysion is Melphina, the town of scholars. I hear it's a beautiful town surrounded by nature. If only I could get a day off. I'd love to go to Melphina and see for myself." (This opens the Berechevaltelle area, through which we can reach Crookfen and then Melphina itself.) :or: ::Rush: "The Academy." ::Bartendress: "The Academy is a Remnant research facility found near the assembly hall. The Academy is heavily backed by the Congress. Chairman Hermeien's obsession with Remnants borders on unnatural. He invests a lot of money to keep the Academy afloat." :or: ::Rush: "You." ::Bartendress: "Come back in ten years, cutie, when you've grown into a real man - and I'll tell you anything you want to know then. Anything. *wink*" *Drunk Qsiti: "You want directions to other towns? Listen carefully, sonny. The Southwestern Road to the desert is used as a trade route, but any merchant traveling that road takes plenty of protection - and with good reason. That place is crawling with monsters! If you value your life, you won't take that road. Capice?" *Academy Researcher: "The new Academy director, Ms. Haruko, is very skilled as a scientist, but I'm not sure she has the management skills to run the whole Academy. She was probably put in that position temporarily, and will soon be replaced by someone else - perhaps John Sykes." *Half-Hearted Researcher: "You've been thinking about that too, eh? ...Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about! The barkeep! The white lab coat she used to wear... The blond hair that shines like the sun... Fiery almond-shaped eyes full of life... You're thinking of going after her, aren't you? Well, you should give up now. You know why? If the research my brother's doing in Melphina is successful, she'll fall head over heels in love with me! Hahaha!" *Intoxicated Yama: "There are plenty of goodies to buy in Elysion, but I really recommend the Blessed Buns. They're soft and feathery on the outside, like clouds, with a creamy filling, like the Remnant Elysion floating within them. One bite will take you to heaven - or the Sacred Lands. Getting hungry? They're sold in Hendler if you want to go home with a pack of ten!" '''After Roeas' splendid appearance: *Drunk Qsiti: "The army that was making a scence on Tula Street... What was their business? The lady was a looker, though, huh? But where in the world is Veyriel? I know my geography and I've never heard of the town!" *Half-hearted Researcher: "You thought so, too, did you? That army that came around talking about dreams and such... It all has to be a ruse by some lowly lord to get invited to the Congress. That big guy in the armor must have been the Conqueror, but he didn't emanate a single ounce of intelligence or leadership! (poor Castanea) This all has to be one big joke..." At the beginning of the second disc: *Academy Researcher: "Ahh, the Academy's done for. Once the Congress found out Hermeien had a group doing underground Remnant research, not only did they disband it, but they cut funds for the rest of us as well. You can guess how well that went over... The only scientists left are the ones who are really passionate about what they do. I think I'm on my way out, too. I guess I'll go back home and marry the man my parents picked out after all." *Intoxicated Yama: "Hey, listen up. I heard rumors of people hanging around the strongholds at night and I decided to check it out for myself. That's when I saw Lord Hermeien, who supposedly died in the war! I've told a few people but no one believes me. But I know what I saw!" Category:Dialogues